


Needy and Greedy (a Chris and Ted lemon fan-fiction)

by orphan_account



Category: TedandChris
Genre: Chris - Freeform, Chrisandted, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Z-doodler, deviantART, taco, ted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home from the grocery store, and finds a pleasant surprise from Ted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy and Greedy (a Chris and Ted lemon fan-fiction)

"Ted! I'm back!" Chris yelled as he dropped the groceries in the counter. He heard no reply and sighed, heading towards the living room. It was Sunday, and Aiden was on vacation with us parents. That was one week without the little brat. 

"Ted, the watermelons where buy two, get one free. So I got you six" Chris continued shouting. He didn't see Ted on the sofa as usual and groaned. For some reason, Ted was acting strange today. He didn't eat all his cereal, and didn't jump to joy that he could add a free new addition to the watermelon family. 

He opened the door to their room. He found Ted, laying on the bed, curled up in a ball. "Ted,you feeling okay?" Chris asked, walking over to him. He heard a small mumble, and Ted didn't even move. "Okay, what's up Ted?" Chris asked, suspicious of his friend's behavior. He never told Ted, but he had feelings for him. 

"I'm not fine" Ted grumbled, sitting up straight on the edge of his bed. "You sick?" Chris asked, confused. "No... Not exactly.... I just, I just can't take it any more" he muttered. "Um... Have we been running low on watermelons?" Chris asked. "No. Plus, I keep 10 extra watermelons at the bottom of the fridge" he replied with a sigh, still not looking at Chris.

Chris shrugged the last part off, forgetting that they where even un the fridge. "What's wrong. Are you missing Aiden? He's inly been gone for two days" he smirked. "Nope, not Aiden. Not Mr. Foofy, but you" he replied, standing up and facing Chris. "Me? What did I do wrong?" Chris asked, confused. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the wall by him. 

"You, are my problem. I like, no love you- and I just can't stand that you're always with me, standing there like a fallen angel and I can't even hug you without acting like i'm grossed out" Ted hissed. He took Chris's hand and put them above his head, looking straight into Chris' eyes. "I can't take it either" Chris replied and leaned towards Ted for a kiss. 

Ted didn't hesitate to kiss Chris back. After all, he's been wanting to do this for quite a while. He was rough on Chris, and softly bit Chris's lower lip. Chris didn't try to open up, but Ted shoved his tongue inside his mouth anyways. His tongue explored every bit of Chris' mouth, leaving Chris to be the more submissive one. 

He wrapped a leg around Chris' and lightly thrusted his hips forwards. The friction of the motion caused Chris to let out a small moan. Ted pulled away for air, a smirk on his face. "You'll be mine to love, forever" Ted whispered to Chris. Ted took Chris and shoved him onto his own bed, wanting to be the more dominate one. 

Chris looked away and blushed. Ted smirked and kissed his cheek softly before taking off his shirt. Sure, Chris wasn't a hottie you'll see in those phony movies with a six-pack and everything, but damn was Chris sexy according to what Ted saw. He was like a pile,of free, ripe, plump watermelons combined just for Ted to discover- but a thousand times better. 

He kissed Chris softly on his stomach and kissed upwards, toward's Chris' neck. He sucked, kissed and nipped on different spots until he heard a moan from Chris, meaning he had found his sweet spot. He kept biting and sucking, Chris' moans turning him on even more. He stopped and looked over Chris. 

He slid down Chris' pants, slowly and making it more painful for the both of them. "You have to much on you Ted" Chris murmured, and Ted happily stripped into only his boxers. The blinds where covering the windows, the front door was locked, and it was just the two of them. Ted decided to tease Chris, knowing that that would internally burn Chris' soul. 

"J-just keep going in what you where doing" Chris muttered, so even Ted could barely hear him. "Not exactly. I do what I want to do with you" he smirked. He kissed from Chris's sweet spot down until the top of his boxers, and back up again. He kept going for a few minutes, making the kissed short and sweet and the teasing burn him. He knew what Chris wanted, which he wanted as well, but he knew that they didn't need to rush. 

"Just, please Ted" Chris pleaded. He stopped and looked at Chris. "Please what?" he asked, liking where this was going. "Please stop teasing" he muttered, but it only came out as a whisper. "Say it louder, there's nobody here to hear us" Ted encouraged, wondering if Chris would actually do it. "Please stop fucking teasing me" Chris growled.

"Now that's more like it" Ted smirked and slowly started to take off Chris's boxers. Halfway through though, he pulled them back up swiftly, causing Chris to growl. "Aw come on Chris, you seriously think I would go this easy in you?" Ted smirked. "Just hurry up, will you?" Chris pleaded. "Maybe. Maybe I like making you beg" Ted suggested. 

"I'm not going to beg" Chris huffed. "Stubborn, are you? I'm not going to stop teasing you until you actually scream my name and beg" Ted said. "Fuck you" Chris mumbled and Ted laughed. Ted placed a hand on his upper thigh and lowers it towards his foot, slowly. This was driving Chris insane, since he was heading away rather than towards where he wanted Ted to go. 

"All you have to do is beg hard enough and loud enough and this part of the torture will be dine" Ted smirked. "Part?" Chris asked and Ted nodded, making him groan. He kept going for about a minute or two before Chris burst. "Ted will you just stop being a fucking tease and get on with it?! This is killing me!" Chris said. 

"Was that begging?" Ted asked. "Fine. Ted, will you please stop teasing me?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure that's what I would call either loud or begging hard" Ted smirked. "Ted will you please stop torturing me? I'm dying! Please Ted, just make it stop" Chris begged, and he didn't exactly scream but he was loud enough. 

"Your wish is my command" Ted smirked and he slowly took off Chris' boxers, taking his sweet time in doing so. He put one hand around Chris' member and stoked it up and down, making Chris gasp and moan in pleasure. "You like that, don't you?" Ted asked, and Chris nodded. He smiled and kept pumping Chris' member and stopped suddenly. "What was that for?" Chris whined. "That was just the warm-up. Time for the real fun to begin" he smirked. 

Ted slipped his watermelon boxers off and started at Chris, smiling. "You ready?" Ted asked. "Yeah, just be careful. I'm still a... You know" Chris said, blushing in embarrassment. "Don't worry, me to. And there's no one else i'd rather lose my virginity to than you" Ted cooed and kissed Chris softly on his lips and slid his tip inside Chris slightly. 

Chris squirmed and he slid a bit further into him, making him let out a small squeak in pain. He let Chris adjust to him before he began thrusting softly, and gradually thrusting harder. Soon, the two teenagers where moaning and calling each other's names. He had heard that sex was amazing at his school, but he never knew that it was this great. 

"F-fuck Ted, i'm c-close" Chris moaned. "Y-ya, same" Ted grunted. Chris climaxed first, and half a minute later, Ted did as well. At this point they where a panted mess in Ted's bed. "Well...that, was amazing" Chris smiled. "Ya, wasn't it. And we still have the weak to ourselves" Ted smirked. "Yeah, Mr. Foofy can actually sit in the couch without being disturbed now" Chris smiled in response. "That's not what I meant" Ted groaned. "Yeah, I know" Chris said, kissing Ted in the cheek lightly. Ted smiled and dozed off to sleep, still curled up with the love his life.... While the watermelons where dying in the kitchen from not being in the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first smut, so please feel free to comment on how it went. Have a nice day/night!:)


End file.
